


Your Moon, My Stars, Our Sky

by HarbingersSeclude



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, I believe in LuciSev supremacy, One Shot, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude
Summary: Lucina has been tirelessly searching for her partner, Severa, since her sudden disappearance a week prior. Her exhaustion begins to get the better of her, as she suddenly receives an unexpected, but more than welcome visitor.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 38





	Your Moon, My Stars, Our Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to note:
> 
> • I have NO goddamn idea what the hell the actual canon is for the Fates/Awakening kids, so I’m kind of making it up as I go along. For the sake of this fic: 1 year in Fateslandia = 1 week in the world of Awakening!
> 
> • Also I kind of took some liberties with their characters, so I apologize if it seems a bit off! I have been wanting to write LuciSev fic for a while, but always struggled with it in general — especially because I worry about my interpretations of each of the girls. ;w; 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If you catch the AITSF reference I will love you forever!

The moon solemnly hung in the sky, draped in a glum backdrop of distant, faded stars. The private castle garden was quiet, save for the faint chirping of crickets and soft sighs of the summers night breeze. Lucina, despite being the resident princess of the castle, donned her old disguise; tying back her hair in nestled braids and adjusting her mask to her face, ready to brave any challenge. She draped herself over the cold yet exquisite metal railing, weakly folding her arms with her right index finger tracing the edge of the hilt of her falchion. Despite the late hours of the night, sleep eluded her. She was restless, anxious, yearning. It had only been but a week since her partner, Severa’s, disappearance, and yet the ever cautious princess wasted not a single moment searching for her beloved. When Severa had not returned that night one week ago, Lucina immediately knew something was amiss. She had the sinking feeling throughout the day when she noticed her partner’s absence, but cast her concerns aside as she knew she was prone to such anxious thoughts. By that night, however, she began to gravely regret such a decision.

“Where have I yet to look...” Lucina whispered to herself, searching the depths of her mind for possible answers. She pressed her finger hard against her sword as she struggled for an answer. “Come now, Luci, think... Think!” She gritted her teeth, crossing off location after location in her head. She had already visited all of Severa’s favorite shops, training grounds, and secret areas. She had notified Cordelia of the matter, and all of the royal guards and soldiers were to keep their eyes peeled for any signs of her. “Grrrhh!” Lucina growled as she forcefully dug her elbows into the railing, gripping her head, roughing up her hair and digging her nails into her scalp. Her body shivered from the force, but Lucina did not waver until a thought crossed her mind. The anxiety the young brand-wielder had successfully managed for several years had surfaced once again.

“She... She ran away... from me,” Lucina spoke, words weakly pouring from her mouth, just barely passing the cusp of her quivering lips, and drifting off in the wind. A heat grew underneath her mask as tears scalded the corners of her eyes. She sat down, hugging her knees close to her chest as she sobbed. She always had a crippling fear that Severa would one day leave her — for any reason at all. Her partner was unpredictable at times, often doing some things on impulse or whenever a challenge would arise. It was something the young royal woman always admired, but also feared; feared for the day she would be caught in Severa’s unpredictable crosshairs, and while she knew she could physically handle it, her _heart_ could not.

______________________________________

The moon shimmered off in the distance, as the hundreds of millions of stars illuminated the path before Severa. Managing her way home from the world of Nohr and Hoshido, she reckoned she was away for around one year from the Halidom of Ylisse. Her journey home had left her a tattered mess, and she longed for the world’s longest bath, and perhaps an extra year of rest to complement it. She took her time steadily approaching the kingdom. She opted to avoid any guards for the sake of not disturbing the people’s peace. Serving as Princess Lucina’s friend, retainer, and eventual romantic partner, she was aware of all of the castle’s secrets, whether that be hidden corridors, confidential entrances, or gaps in security. 

The young mercenary snuck her way through narrow holes and alleyways towards the castle itself, often barely escaping the guards’ sights. She frequently had to stop and stifle her screams as her clothes would tear, hair would knot, and wounds would sting. After plenty of climbing, complaining, crawling, swearing, running, groaning, sneaking, and even more complaining, Severa had happened upon a gap under the secluded garden’s topiary. With a huff, she knelt down to the ground, about the crawl her way through but she stopped herself. She froze in place as the sound of aching, distant sobs filled her ears. The realization of who those painful cries belonged to slowly dawned on Severa. All of her anger, frustration, and irritation faded away in an instant. The burning of her wounds were soon replaced with the longing of her _heart_. She scrambled for the ground, digging her fists into the dirt as she clawed her way through. Her long, crimson hair was caught and tangled on twigs, her clothes ripped and tore against the branches, and her old wounds reopened as she dragged herself against the cold, hard ground. When she emerged, she was greeted by the beaming, shimmering, sombre moonlight and the glisten of the masked woman’s falchion.

______________________________________

“Halt! Who goes there!?” Lucina barked, falchion firmly pointed towards her perceived intruder. Severa pulled the last of her body from topiary, groaning through resurfacing frustration, only to trip and fall forward soon after. “Halt I said! Another step and I will not hesitate to slay you where you stand!”

“Ihm mymihnn oomn!” Severa shouted back, muffled with her face planted in the earth.

“Speak clearly, assassin!” Lucina commanded, forcing Severa to angrily pop up her head to face the woman.

“I’m lying down! How the hell can you ‘sLaY mE wHeRe I sTaNd’ if I’m lying down!? Jeeze,” she exasperatedly retorted. Lucina’s expression dropped in an instant, her face turned pale in disbelief. Her grip around her blade began to loosen and shake, and her knees and lips quivered.

“S... Se... Severa...?” The words barely escaped the royal woman’s throat as her blade and mask finally clanked to the ground. She attempted to walk forward, but only progressed a few feet before falling to her knees. She desperately reached out towards her partner, and the moment her fingertips reached Severa’s shoulders, she pulled her in for the tightest embrace, heaving sobs into her chest.

“Wh-Whoa! Hey!” Severa shouted, startled by her betrothed’s actions. She heard Lucina saying something underneath her cries, and it took her a moment to realize what was said.

“Thank you, thank you gods, thank you Goddess, thank you Naga, thank you, thank you,” Lucina repeated as she longingly clung to her partner, rocking back and forth. Hearing her girlfriend’s cries of gratitude cooled the young mercenary’s temper, as she returned the embrace, squeezing Lucina tight and rubbing her back for comfort. Severa let time pass as Lucina finally pulled herself from her partner’s chest, cupping her cheeks with her cold hands.

“I-I-I’ve missed you... I missed you so much,” Lucina shakily spoke. Severa gently caressed one of her partner’s hands, and used her other hand around her back and to keep her close.

“Tell me about it. A whole year without you — I thought I was gonna die!” Severa exclaimed, though a look of confusion arose on Lucina’s face.

“A-A year? Sev... you disappeared for a week.”

“A WEEK!?” Severa looked horribly confused but shook her head. A playful smirk crept up on her face instead. “Oooh, I see! Inigo and Owain set you up to this, didn’t they? Very funny, Luci! You almost had me there!” She chuckled to herself, however her partner was far from amused. A serious look replaced Lucina’s perplexed expression.

“Severa, I am being gravely serious. I have been searching for you — as well as the others — every single day. I have not slept in days. I am unable to tell you when I last had a meal. I had the entirety of the royal guard in search of you.” A pained expression grew on Lucina’s face as she gripped her lover’s shoulders. “I missed you every day, every hour, every minute, and every second you were away. I could hardly function without you by my side. I sincerely need you by my side. I need your guidance; your no-nonsense advice; your fashion sense; your strength; your tenacity; your smile; just, *you*. I need all of you. I need you.”

“Whoa... Luci...” Severa felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach, disintegrating in the seemingly endless depths of her guilt. She had not realized the burden her beloved had carried in her absence. How she ached and yearned for her company. How her heart burned and wailed every day and every night. “Luci, I-I had no idea— I-I didn’t mean it like— I didn’t think that— Please, my love, I’m so s—“ she attempted to explain herself but was interrupted by the crashing of her partner’s lips onto hers. Severa, though initially startled, pulled her close as she desperately ran her fingers through Lucina’s hair, undoing her braided disguise as her partner gripped her face before moving down her neck, tugging at her top and fumbling with its buttons. She pressed her lips even harder, pushing her tongue past her partner’s chapped lips, as she let it melt with Severa’s. The cuts and bruises on the mercenary’s lips normally stung with so much as the slightest touch, but Lucina’s lips were gentle, even during their most intense moments, and her taste like a remedy that could cure any ailment. After several minutes of their passionate reunion, they pulled apart, panting and stroking each other’s cheeks.

“I’m— I’m sorry I... could no longer wait,” Lucina spoke with labored breaths.

“Why... Why the hell did you stop!? We have some serious catching up to do!” Severa playfully chided her, topping it off with a wink. Lucina smiled and giggled at her, the stars practically twinkling in her eyes, as her partner happily returned the smile as the moon gracefully illuminated her face. They let their cheerful giggles fill the air, before Severa finally composed herself, grounded in Lucina’s presence. “I’m home, my love.” Lucina smiled from ear-to-ear.

“Welcome back, my soulmate.”


End file.
